


Cauchemar

by MalvyDaina



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalvyDaina/pseuds/MalvyDaina
Summary: Buffy fait un cauchemar aux côtés de Faith.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 3





	Cauchemar

**Author's Note:**

> C'est le premier texte que j'avais fini y a un moment. Ce n'était pas le premier vu que j'en ai une dizaine de commencé, ahah. C'est court, très court, mais je l'aime bien, donc j'essaie de l'assumer en le postant. C'est quand même un petit peu stressant ahah...  
> Il a été écrit y a quelques mois maintenant :)

Le soleil n'était toujours pas debout, ses premiers rayons allaient apparaître d'ici une petite demi-heure. Il était en effet très tôt dans la matinée quand la brune se réveilla aux côtés d'une blonde. La chaleur de ce corps, son corps, dans le lit l'apaisait. Elle avait toujours du mal à réaliser qu'elle pouvait être ici, et qu'elle appréciait cela, malgré la durée de leur relation.

Elle tourna doucement sa tête en direction du corps à ses côtés, elle voulait l'admirer comme elle le faisait chaque jour, chaque matin à son réveil, puis du reste de la journée. Que ce soit dans les moments forts, dans les combats, ou de joie. Mais ce qu'elle vit lui lança une sensation de froid dans sa poitrine. Elle pouvait voir les traits tristes sur le visage de sa douce. Aussitôt, elle se tourna complètement dans sa direction, voulant savoir ce qui n'allait pas à travers les larmes qui bordaient ce visage angélique, mais elle réalisa que la blonde dormait toujours. Elle devait certainement encore faire un de ces cauchemars, chose malgré elles, récurrentes depuis quelques semaines, plusieurs fois durant celles-ci. Et cela faisait un moment que ça ne s'était pas produit. Erreur.

Elle se redressa, faisant un mouvement de tête pour pousser ses propre cheveux, puis avec sa main pour glisser les dernières mèches brunes derrière son cou. Puis se mit à moitié sur l'autre fille qui était allongée sur le dos, les bras cachés sous le drap, les mains sur la poitrine dans une emprise d'essayer d'attraper son propre buste, comme si elle cela pouvait lui coûter la vie, tirant un peu le t-shirt. La jeune femme alors à moitié au-dessus d'elle et vint délicatement essuyer les larmes avec l'aide de son pouce, se tenant sur son autre coude pour être à hauteur. Elle se pencha un peu plus sur elle, posant sa main sur les siennes et rapprocha son visage pour venir poser délicatement un bisou là où était précédemment la représentation matérielle de sa douleur. Et glissa toujours dans des mouvements remplis de tendresse un baiser sur les lèvres de son amante toujours endormie.

Elle se glissa pour une plus grande facilité à califourchon sur cette dernière, restant toujours sous les draps. Elle prenait appuie à présent sur ses genoux en plus de son coude et faisait attention à ne pas porter de poids sur le corps tendre entre ses jambes. Elle caressa le visage, poussant quelques cheveux qui le cachait et revient l'embrasser. Elle lui murmura des doux mots, essayant de la rassurer dans ce qui était apparemment bien un cauchemar quand elle entendit les petits soupires de stress sortir d'entre les lèvres de la blonde qui s'étaient entrouvertes.

\- Tout va bien, je suis là, tout va bien.

Son cœur se resserrait à la vue de ce visage qui ne se détendait pas, et voulu la réveiller le plus doucement et agréablement possible qu'elle pouvait faire, qu'elle savait faire. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains pour revenir l'embrasser, et commença à déposer des baisers sur tout le visage et descendit sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis jusqu'au cou. Glissant ses mains d'un geste protecteur au rythme de ses baisers. Elle entendit enfin le rythme de sa douce se calmer un peu, changer, pour devenir quelque chose de plus serein. Un sourire arqua ses lèvres pulpeuses, contente de voir son action avoir l'effet escompté. Cette sensation de froid partis aussitôt de sa poitrine, pour y laisser de nouveau qu'un sentiment d'amour et de convoitise. Continuant ses baisers descendu au niveau de sa clavicule et laissant une main venir caresser l'arrière du cou de la blonde.

\- F-Faith.. Que fais-tu..

Les demi-gémissements qu'elle entendit après les paroles à peine prononcer ne lui firent pas s'arrêter ce qu'elle avait entreprit, glissant doucement une main sur la poitrine de son aînée, l'agrippant à celles qui tirait le t-shirt. Elle sentit cependant celles-ci glisser de sous son emprise. Ces mains que la brune avait prise pour essayer de la réconforter, pour montrer sa présence. Et les sentirent remonter sur son corps, et vinrent lui tirer son visage au niveau de la tête de sa partenaire pour lui poser à son tour un doux baiser, comme pour la remercier d'être à ses côtés et lui montrer aussi son amour. Tandis que les cauchemars étaient une nouvelle fois chassés de son esprit pour profiter de l'instant actuel.


End file.
